


Bring me to Life

by kokode



Series: Attack on Angst [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Coma, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-20
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2018-01-16 09:05:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1341121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kokode/pseuds/kokode
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daiki can't seem to figure out the message that Taiga kept on relaying to him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bring me to Life

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Fujimaki Tadatoshi is the rightful owner of the characters in this story. The title was borrowed from Evanescence's song. Everything else that you don't recognize belongs to me.

"Taiga is breakfast ready yet?"

"Good morning to you, too, Daiki."

"Che. Good morning dork. Now, breakfast."

"Yes, yes, your majesty. But first, Daiki, won't you please wake up now? I miss you so much, please just open your eyes."

"Huh? What the fuck are you talking about Ta- wha-? Taiga? What the hell?!"

Daiki's surroundings seem to blur and spin out of focus until the last thing he remembers is him reaching an arm toward his husband then everything turns black. 

* * *

Daiki sat up gasping as he tried to shake the weird dream out of his head. He looked around and spotted the redhead crouching near, staring at him worriedly.

"You alright, Daiki? Bad dream?"

"Oh.. haaah... Taiga, you.."

"Hm? Me? What about me? Is the dream about me? What happened?"

"Phew... N-nothing. It was nothing. Just a weird dream, is all. Haha."

"Oh? Alright then. So you wanna go play now?"

"Play? One-on-one? Sure, okay, I'll just change out of my clothes."

"Hm.. Actually, Daiki, you better wake up first. We haven't played in so long and I really wanna play with you again. So you better wake up now so we can play, okay?"

"What the fuck?! Taiga!! How did you-? No! No no no! Please! Stop!"

Daiki felt his world turn upside down and inside out as his dreams kept going in circles and end the same way with Taiga telling him to wake up. He got so sick of them that he felt like he'd go crazy if they don't stop soon. He get that his husband's probably trying to tell him something (and that apparently is to wake up) but he just doesn't get how and why the redhead is asking him to do it when he  _is_  awake and right in front of him. 

* * *

He woke up again, this time already expecting his husband to act like normal then pull the rug under his feet and send him into an oblivion of confusion and heartache and he  _swears_  that he can't take it anymore and he's  _so close_  to snapping and going crazy from it all.

So Daiki looked over at the redhead, instinctively knowing that he's beside him somehow, but the sight of him crying - no,  _bawling_  - his eyes out wasn't what the bluenette expected at all. He immediately tried opened his mouth to ask what was wrong, concern for Taiga and his well-being - even though he knows by now that everything's just a dream - is still his first priority. Note: tried.

No sooner than his attempt to do this feat that he realized that he can't move at all, let alone speak. He tried over and over to move his body because  _his husband needs him god dammit_   _move!_  but all his efforts are for naught and he could only lie there and watch as Taiga's eyes went all red and puffy and his voice turn hoarse as he talked, asked,  _begged_  Daiki to please, please,  _please_  open his eyes and wake up because he can't do it anymore. That he's getting tired of waiting and waiting for him to open his eyes, to get back to the real world,  _to Taiga_  and he thinks he's gonna go crazy soon if Daiki doesn't wake up from his stupid coma so he better listen to him today and  _just wake the fuck up, god dammit please._

And Daiki lay there the whole time, not being able to do anything at all to comfort Taiga, listening to the redhead's hoarse pleas and dry sobbing as he run out of tears to cry over the bluenette then Daiki was consumed by the darkness once again, only this time vowing that the next moment he opens his eyes it will be to welcome his lover back into his arms, comforting him and promising to never let the other go through the pain of having to go each day praying that it becomes the day that the bluenette finally opens his eyes.

* * *

**After...**

Taiga went to the hospital again, today being their fifth wedding anniversary and Daiki's 8th week in a coma. He went to the florist and bought a bouquet of daisies and white carnation flowers. He smiled when he remembered the florist commenting about the odd combination of flowers he wanted in the bouquet as he paid for them and left without explaining himself anymore.

He went up to Daiki's room thinking about where best to put the flowers and what to talk to Daiki about today. Taiga opened the door and got inside, not at all expecting for anything miraculous today, when a voice startled him out of his wits and making him drop the flowers - unravelling the careful bouquet it was bundled in.

Tears poured out of his eyes as the sight of Aomine Daiki,  _his husband_ , sitting up and smiling welcomed him in the hospital room. Before he even thought of it, he's already running into the waiting arms of his lover and sobbing into his chest beating at it weakly and reprimanding the bluenette for making him run his tears dry every single day for 8 weeks and for letting him go through that emotional pain and mental strain. His scolding turned to pleading and begging to  _"please god don't ever do that again... please don't leave me alone.. please, please, please, oh please I'd die withouth you, Daiki... **Please**.."_  and Daiki could only whisper assurances to his husband's ear as he held on to Taiga as tightly as he could, one arm circled around him the other carding through his smooth hair, kissing his tears away, the top of his head, his nose, his eyes, his cheeks, his lips...

And as the redhead calmed down enough to talk properly, he put his chin over the bluenette's shoulder and whispered in his ear, making the other grin as he took Taiga's lips captive, sharing an intimate kiss after so long reminding them of the depth of their love for each other.

They pulled apart, breathing for air; staring at each other and smiling as Daiki greeted his husband back, "Happy anniversary, Taiga."

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Flowers' meanings
> 
> Daisies = Innocence, loyal love, I'll never tell, purity, love that conquers all, beauty, simplicity. Associated with the fifth wedding anniversary.
> 
> White Carnation = Innocence, faithfulness, sweet and lovely, pure love, ardent love, good luck. These lovely flowers have lasting qualities, and are often handed out on Mother's Day to symbolize the purity and strength of motherhood.
> 
> So in the fic it was said that the combination is kinda odd since one is Associated with wedding anniv and the other one's for Mother's Day. Well I picked the Carnation for it's meanings and not on what occasion it was associated to, so yeah... and the daisies should be obvious uwu
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
